User blog:Madame O'Front/*IMPORTANT* Admin recruitment and Feedback needed!
It’s been a while since I last made an announcement here. I hope you all had a happy holidays! A new year is a new beginning so it’s time we made a change. And here are a few that I would like to talk about. Adoption and Recruitment As I may not be very active myself lately and while I am trying to come back and help rebuild the wiki, doing this by myself is a daunting task and since it would be helpful to have some assistance and second opinions I would like to recruit some people into the moderation team. Before I can file for wiki adoption and gain the status to provide these rights, I’ll need some applicants. Other users can agree or disagree to any existing applications. Why do you think you would make a good admin and give reasons why? Make it as detailed as possible, I’d love to know what you can do! Please type your application in the comments section below. Questions you should consider are: *How active are you? *What contributions have you made to the wiki? (This includes not just the fan content you’ve created but also your interactions with other users) *What would you do if given the job? *Are you comfortable being messaged by other users should they have any enquiries? Optional: *Any experience with a similar job? *Do you know a bit about coding? This will prove useful when creating templates and making advanced adjustments to the wiki theme such as adding modules and creating special layouts. I’m no expert myself but I could help with some of the basics I know when starting you off. The tasks an admin would have include: *Housekeeping/Clean-up: Cleaning up categories, moving, categorizing and deleting pages, undo/rollback edits from vandals. Carrying out author requests, fixing coding errors. *Organizing events and activities such as Monster of the Month. *Contacting users: welcoming new ones, providing assistance, addressing problems and violations and banning bad users such as sockpuppeteers, vandals… *Making announcements and updating official pages such as the main page, the theme and the Community Message. An official description of admin rights can be found here. Once you have been given the job, I will need a form of private contact. This is so that we can discuss any problems privately before deciding on a course of action to deal with them and discuss anything else such as surprises that we don’t want to reveal prematurely. Category clean up I know I had mentioned this long ago but the categories on this wiki can get pretty cluttered. I would really appreciate if you don’t add any categories for the time being. This is so that I can migrate the others to one category of each type. Some kinds of categories should be retired, such as ones about personality and hobbies, since such information is already on the page and having such categories would be redundant. The categories that will stay are: *Categories that are properly capitalized and are in plural if countable. *Males/Females and other gender categories such Bigender, Agender. *Orientation categories such as bisexual, demiromantic… *Monster species categories *Adults *School categories (Monster High would not stay as it would be redundant due to this already being a wiki dedicated to a show about the school) *User-specific categories like Solarius Balasar’s OCs, Solarius Balasar. Although you may categorize your pages however you want, please refrain from making too many of these, one with your username and one for your OCs should be enough. You don’t have to name them like I do, you could call your OC category “Sol’s cuckoolanders” for example. *Page types such as Fanfiction, Subpages. I would also like to warn that the migration will result in a temporary spam of edits from us as there are many pages that need to be tended to. I will allow adding all the allowed types of categories above except the gender categories because these have the most redundant categories which can cause confusion as to choose which one to use for your pages. Questions and Feedback What do you want to see on our wiki? Are there any difficulties or bugs you’re facing? Are there any events and activities you want hosted? Do you want any new templates to be created like property templates, pet bios and such? There had been some confusion due to the lack of a complete rule page, so I will go through posts and announcements from other admins to find them all and hopefully create a page for that and edit the welcoming message and Community Message to include it. I would also appreciate suggestions to our resources page. Do you know any monster databases or websites? Know any useful art tutorials? Have you found any free to use editing resources? I also noticed that many wikis have implemented a Discord module, which is kind of like the chat we already have but it saves the messages you send and there are other quirks such as customizable emojis, channels that serve as sub-chats so you can choose to discuss various topics simultaneously without interrupting others. All you will need to use it is a Discord account. Would you like to have that on our wiki? Let me know what you think in the comments below or message me on my wall. Category:Blog posts